This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a fluorocarbon primer coating composition.
Fluorocarbon polymers are inert to strong acids such as sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid and strong bases such as sodium hydroxide and are resistant to weathering and salt water corrosion and are tough and abrasion resistant. Coatings of these polymers can be used in chemical plants and oil refineries to coat pipes, vessels and other equipment, on off shore oil well platforms, on ships and as protective coatings for the interior of smoke stacks of utility companies. Metal smoke stack interiors are subjected to abrasion from fly ash and corrosion by acids resulting from combustion products such as SO.sub.x and NO.sub.x and halogen ions. To obtain adequate adhesion of a fluoropolymer coating to the substrate, a primer coating is required.
The composition of this invention is directed to a primer that cures at ambient temperature, has excellent adhesion to a variety of substrates and provides a surface to which a fluorocarbon polymer coating composition will adhere.